With the increasing use of electronic devices and improved utilization of wireless communication technology due to the development of information and communication technology and semiconductor technology, traffic via electronic devices has been increasing.
As traffic increases, electronic devices may employ a variety of technologies to increase wireless communication speed. For example, an electronic device may use a multi-antenna service (for example, Multiple Input Multiple Output (MIMO)) that uses a plurality of antennas to enhance data transmission speed and reliability in data transmission.